


Black Velvet

by LokiTheWolf19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel is a Novak (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Angst, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Dean Winchester is Older Than Castiel, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Dean Winchester is a dog person, Dogs, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Piercings, Punk Castiel (Supernatural), Smoker Castiel (Supernatural), Song Lyrics, Songfic, Stoner Castiel (Supernatural), The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheWolf19/pseuds/LokiTheWolf19
Summary: I guess no one really knew Castiel after all





	1. Black Velvet - Alannah Myles

**Author's Note:**

> It's recommended that you listen along to the music with the characters :)

Dean's phone alarm went off at 8PM. He groaned in frustration but leant over to switch it off and sat up, scrubbing his eyes. He'd gotten home from school four hours ago but it felt like it was yesterday.

 

Dean rolled out of bed, wearing nothing but boxer shorts and a Metallica t shirt that was a little too small and rode up over the base of his stomach. Part of him wanted to crawl back under the covers and sleep for another year, but he was expected to at least show face at Jo's party and besides, he'd promised Kevin and Charlie he'd be there.

 

He pulled his t shirt over the top of his head and stretched, relishing the small pop his back made. Dirty laundry littered the floor of the small bedroom, which he half-heartedly kicked into a pile before selecting a tight fitting white tee and a pair of ripped jeans. He turned to the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair to tame it, leftover product from the school day holding firmly enough to be acceptable. He sprayed a little of his favourite cologne onto his neck and stepped out the bedroom door. 

 

He padded down the hall on socked feet and knocked twice on his brother's door.

 

"Sammy?"

 

The door clicked open and Sam's fourteen year old face peered through the crack. Even with a limited view Dean could see that his brother's room was as immaculate as always, the only spark of chaos his desk, which featured an open school book, notepad and an array of pens and highlighters. Typical Friday night for him.

 

Sam stifled a yawn.

 

"Hey Dean. You heading out?"

 

"Yeah, don't wait up. There's leftover spaghetti in the fridge you can heat up."

 

"You eating?"

 

"I had some already," Dean lied. He knew if he ate there wouldn't be enough for Sammy's lunch the next day. Besides, there'd be food at the party, so it wasn't like he was actually going without. "Call if you need anything." He ruffled his brother's hair, earning a look of annoyance. 

 

Once at the bottom of their rickety staircase, Dean slid on his boots and snagged his beat-up brown leather jacket from the back of the couch by its collar and shucked it on, patting down the pockets to make sure he had his phone, wallet and keys. He was sure their dad wasn't home and the lack of John's car on the driveway confirmed that. He probably wouldn't be home all night. Dean was thankful, he didn't like leaving Sammy alone with him.

 

He slid into the driver's seat of his '67 Impala and turned the ignition, loving the throaty purr that reverberated from under her hood. He slammed the car into reverse and peeled off the driveway.

 

Dean drove with the windows down, gazing at the still-pale sky and taking deep breaths of the cool evening air. He glanced down at the control panel and fiddled with the knobs until Black Velvet came blasting through the speakers. Dean pressed his back into the seat and tightened his grip on the steering wheel, allowing the song to overcome his senses, lulled into comfort by the gentle rasp of Alannah Myles' voice. Before long, he found himself singing along to the powerful rock ballad.

 

Black velvet and that little boy smile

Black velvet with that slow southern style

A new religion that'll bring you to your knees

Black velvet if you please

 

The 20 minute drive to Jo's passed in a blur of classic rock and a roaring engine under the darkening sky.

 

Dean cruised to a stop outside the front of Jo's house, where the party was already in full swing. Once inside, Dean was greeted enthusiastically by Jo, who clasped him in a tight hug.

 

"Happy Birthday Jo." Dean strained to be heard. "Is Charlie around?"

 

"I saw her in the backyard," Jo yelled over the thumping music, "but take this first!" She thrust her drink into Dean's hands. "It's whiskey and cola," She continued ,"I haven't touched it."

 

Dean hummed appreciatively and took a greedy sip.

 

"Go find your girl." Jo kissed him on the cheek before melting into the crowd.

 

Dean wove through crowds of dancing and mingling people, holding his drink close to his chest, before breaking out into the night air. A few people sat around a fire pit, drinking and talking quietly. He spotted Charlie, her hair shimmering bright red in the firelight, one hand wrapped around a vodka cruiser. He snuck up behind her and covered her eyes, a trick he'd been pulling since they were little kids.

 

"Dean!" She squealed, turning around to envelope him in a bear hug. She broke away and patted the log next to her. "Don't just stand there like an idiot."

 

Dean lowered himself down, rolling his eyes and quickly took in their surroundings. As well as his long-time friend, Kevin, to Charlie's left sat another senior, Gabriel Novak, who Dean didn't know very well and across the fire from them were Meg and Ruby, two girls who were fairly popular, but not well liked by any stretch of the imagination. Dean thought they were vicious, but didn't mind sharing a space as they seemed far more interested in getting as drunk as possible. He, Kevin and Charlie chatted alone for most of the night as Meg and Ruby had soon left.

 

Eventually, the three of them were the only ones outside, asides from a small group of other seniors and juniors who sat a few metres away on the grass, passing joints and cigarettes. Dean recognised one of them as Gabe's brother, Castiel, who was in his English class. He had always found Castiel alluring, with his eyeliner and pierced lip, even though he was quiet. In fact, a few hours in, Dean was disappointed to look over and see that Castiel had left.

 

The rest of the night passed fairly uneventfully, with Dean deciding to head off about an hour and a half after Castiel had disappeared. He didn't need to drop anyone home and hadn't drunk enough to need to call a cab, so simply hugged Charlie and Kevin goodbye, thanked Jo and pulled away.


	2. Fast Car - Tracey Chapman

 

 

 

Dean loved the drive home from Jo's. He loved breaking out onto deserted country back roads and putting his foot down, cruising 80 mph down the straight stretches, framed by towering pine trees. That night was no different, the star-studded sky blurring above his head seemed so low he could touch it. The trees seemed to warp inwards, creating a strangely comforting claustrophobia and Dean could swear eyes flashed in the undergrowth.

 

Up ahead, Dean could see a hulking shape in the middle of the road. It had to be roadkill, but was too big to be a fox or raccoon and the wrong shape for a deer. He eased onto the brakes, preparing to drive around it and felt his stomach flip when he realised it was a man, lying prone and vulnerable, motionless. Dean screeched to a halt and jumped out the car, nausea increasing when he realised that it was none other than Castiel, lying face down, not moving. What had happened? Had he been hit by a car? Was he dead? Dean rolled him onto his back and was shocked to see his face had been badly messed up. He had a black eye, swollen shut, bleeding mouth and nose and a sizeable gash on his forehead that travelled up into his hair. Dean tapped him repeatedly on the cheek, willing him to wake up.

 

"Shit. Castiel can you hear me?"

 

Time dragged on for what felt like hours, but it could have only been a matter of seconds before Castiel gasped and his eyes flickered open. His arms shot up to cover his face, like he thought Dean was going to attack him.

 

"Castiel, it's Dean, it's ok I'm not going to hurt you." Dean tried to keep his voice level and held his hands up to show he was no threat, but his heart was still beating at a million miles an hour, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

 

"Winchester?" Castiel squinted and cocked his head in a way that might have been amusing not considering the circumstances.

 

"Yeah, that's me. We have-"

 

"-English together." Castiel nodded. "I know."

 

"What the hell are you doing lying in the middle of the road? What happened to your face?" Dean tried to keep the concern out of his voice.

 

Castiel looked around him, as if he was only just noticing where he was. "I must have passed out," he muttered, "I was at a bar".

 

"Okay, well, where's your car?"

 

Castiel shrugged, "It's still at Jo's," his words slurred slightly, whether it was the alcohol Dean could smell on his breath or a head injury, he wasn't sure. "I didn't want to drive drunk so I called a cab. I met a guy at the bar and he was going to lift me home." Castiel sighed and brought his hand up to gingerly touch his eye. "Unfortunately things don't always work out."

 

He didn't seem like he wanted to offer up any more information so Dean left it. "Do you need to go to a hospital?"

 

Castiel shook his head. "I'll just call another cab home."

 

"Let me take you back to mine and get you cleaned up first," Dean offered. He wasn't leaving his classmate bleeding and alone in the middle of the woods, "there's no cell reception here anyway."

 

Castiel considered the offer for a second. "I don't want to be an inconvenience to you, Dean."

 

Dean couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of his lips. "Cas- can I call you Cas?"

 

Castiel nodded so Dean continued. "Well, Cas, in case you hadn't noticed, you're miles from anywhere, bleeding in the middle of the road, so don't be worrying about inconveniencing me. Let's get you warm, dry and cleaned up."

 

Cas nodded, "thank you Dean."

 

"Don't mention it." Dean hauled Castiel to his feet. When the latter staggered a little, Dean wrapped an arm around his waist and half carried him into the front seat of the Impala.

 

Dean took off slowly, taking it easy on the corners as Cas rattled around in the passenger seat, suddenly seeming small and fragile. He had let his head fall back against the headrest and occasionally let out a small groan if they went over a particularly large bump.

  
Dean broke the silence.

 

"Can I put some music on?"

 

Cas mumbled something that sounded affirmative, so Dean flicked on the radio, keeping the volume low.

 

_I remember we were driving, driving in your car_

_Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk_

_City lights lay out before us_

_And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder_

_I had a feeling that I belonged_

_I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone_


	3. Friday I'm In Love - The Cure

It was nearly two in the morning when Dean pulled into his driveway. John's car was still missing, he'd likely be away all weekend. He had thought Cas was asleep, but his eyes flicked open as they came to a stop.

 

"Okay buddy, let's get you inside."

 

Getting Castiel up the stairs proved to be a bit of a challenge, but they managed. Dean gently lowered him onto the side of the bath and he sat there, swaying slightly, his eyes glazed over.

 

"Will you be okay if I run downstairs to grab a first aid kit? I won’t be a minute." Dean gripped onto Castiel's shoulder and stared him directly in the eyes, unsure if he could hear him properly.

 

Cas blinked slowly and nodded. Dean gave his shoulder a squeeze before taking off, passing Sammy's quiet, dark room and jogging down the stairs. He returned shortly with cotton wool, a bowl, antiseptic and an ice-pack he'd used many times himself. He filled the bowl with warm water from the bathroom tap, keeping an eye on Cas, who was leaning against the wall, eyes closed.

 

"So, how much did you drink, Cas?"

 

Cas smiled weakly but kept his eyes closed, "Just a beer at Jo's and a whiskey later on."

 

Dean chewed his lip. That meant Cas's disorientation was probably due to his head injuries. He poured a reasonable amount of antiseptic into the bowl and dipped in a cotton wool ball.

 

"Can I clean your face?"

 

Castiel opened his good eye a crack.

 

"Yes. Thank you Dean."

 

"It's no bother," Dean passed him the ice pack, "press this to your eye?"

 

He leant forward and cupped Castiel's cheek in his hand, feeling a small tingle in his fingers at the warmth of Cas's skin, using the first cotton ball to wipe away the majority of dirt and blood from his face. Cas winced as the cotton ball ghosted over a bruised cheekbone.

 

"Sorry," Dean muttered, proceeding to clean the crusted blood from around Cas's mouth and nose before moving onto the gash on his head. He wiped at it with small gentle strokes and was glad to see that once the blood was gone, the cut wasn't as bad as he had previously thought.

 

"You'll be okay. It doesn't need stiches." Dean stood back to admire his handiwork. "Is there someone at home for you?"

 

Castiel shook his head. "My parents are away on business and Gabe is staying with his girlfriend," he explained.

 

"Why don't you crash on our couch for tonight? It's probably best you're not home alone like this."

 

Cas's brow furrowed. "Are you sure, Dean?"

 

"It's really no trouble." Dean waved him off. "I'll grab you something to wear and some blankets and I'll put your clothes on a wash. Won't be a sec."

 

Dean soon popped back in and handed Cas some grey sweatpants and a clean Guns 'n' Roses tee.

 

Cas seemed a little more stable than earlier and was able to make it downstairs gripping Dean's arm. Dean's own thick duvet lay on the couch and he had placed a glass of water and a couple of pills on the coffee table.

 

"That's just, uh… anti-inflammatory, and some painkillers if you wanted them."

 

"Thank you Dean." Castiel smiled at him and sunk onto the couch.

 

"Yell if you need anything, Cas. I'm just upstairs." Dean gestured with his thumb.

 

That night Dean shivered under a thin sheet he'd pulled from the laundry cupboard. Unable to sleep, he pulled his iPod and headphones from his bedside drawer and tucked the buds in his ears. He scrolled for a minute, unable to pick what to listen to before settling on The Cure.

 

_I don't care if Monday's blue_   
_Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too_   
_Thursday I don't care about you_   
_It's Friday I'm in love_

_Monday you can fall apart_   
_Tuesday Wednesday break my heart_   
_Oh, Thursday doesn't even start_   
_It's Friday I'm in love_

_Saturday wait_   
_And Sunday always comes too late_   
_But Friday never hesitate_


	4. Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy - Queen

Sam lay in bed for as long as possible before hunger drove him downstairs at eleven o'clock. He trudged along the hall towards the kitchen, yawning. He'd done all his homework last night, so was planning to lie around, eating cereal and doing nothing for an hour before heading out to meet up with his girlfriend. Needless to say he was surprised to round the corner and be faced with a young man he'd never seen before with a badly bruised face sitting on the edge of his couch.

 

"Hi," Sam figured he must have come home with Dean last night, "I'm Sam."

 

The man stood and offered his hand, which Sam shook.

 

"Castiel."

 

Sam took him in. He was shorter than Dean, with dark hair that stuck up uncontrollably and piercing blue eyes. He had a black lip ring and was wearing Dean's shirt and sweatpants.

 

"You're one of Dean's friends?"

 

"More like an acquaintance. I just wanted to thank him before I left."

 

"I'll get him up." Sam turned to go back upstairs. As if on cue, Dean wandered in, rubbing bleary eyes.

 

"Morning Cas, Sam," he mumbled, voice rough with sleep, "m gonna go hang your things up, Cas, they'll be dry in an hour."

 

"Are you sure I'm not imposing?"

 

"s'really not an issue," Dean slurred, "Sammy, can you grab Cas s'more painkillers?"

 

Sam scampered back to the kitchen and Dean plodded into the laundry room, leaving Cas alone and awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. Sam was back in a minute with another glass of water and some more pills, before muttering something about homework and disappearing upstairs.

 

Dean returned a few minutes later, looking considerably more awake than earlier.

 

"Sleep okay?"

 

"Perfectly. I really can't thank you enough, Dean."

 

Dean shrugged and flopped down onto the sofa, patting the spot next to him. "A movie while your things dry?" he offered.

 

Cas nodded and sat down next to Dean, who grabbed the remote and flicked on Netflix. After some scrolling, Cas insisted Dean watch The Breakfast Club, claiming it was a cult classic and you haven’t lived until you've seen it at least twice. Dean gave in, because, how could anyone say no to those eyes?

 

He thought it was pretty funny and he liked John Bender, but found his attention slipping to the man next to him. Cas's eye and cheek were bruised but considerably better than the night before. Dean felt a spark of anger, how anyone could do that to someone else he didn't quite know.

 

On another he'd always thought Castiel was attractive, but had never been this close to him, close enough to see the long, dark lashes that framed his eyes. There was something ethereal and magnetic about him.

 

"Do you mind if I smoke?" Cas broke Dean's train of thought.

 

"Nah, that's fine." Dean rubbed the back of his neck and watched as Cas pulled a small tin out of the pocket of his trench coat, which lay over the back of the couch, and carefully rolled a joint. He lit it and took a long drag, tilting his head back and puffing smoke rings towards the ceiling, giving Dean a view of his sharp jawline. He caught Dean watching him and grinned playfully, his dark unruly hair flopping slightly over towards his forehead.

 

"Want some?"

 

"I'm ok thanks," Dean mumbled, quite unable to take his eyes off him. Cas shrugged and swung his feet up onto the couch. He lay down with his knees bent, head resting against Dean's thigh.

 

Dean couldn't quite get over how good Castiel looked wearing his clothes.

 

They talked over most of the film and Dean learnt that while Cas was quiet, he was also observant, with a sharp tongue and dry, biting sense of humour. As well as the English class they shared, Cas also took literature, philosophy, theatre and art and was passionate about music.

 

After the film finished, Dean suggested they go upstairs so he could show Cas his record player, as he'd seemed enthused when he mentioned it earlier.

 

"You'll have to excuse the mess." Dean flashed a sheepish grin and pushed his door open to reveal his room. Cas wandered in, ran a finger along the side of his record player and crouched down so it was at eye-level, seemingly inspecting it.

 

"It's beautiful, Dean," Cas finally said, "can we listen to something?"

 

Dean nodded and began to flip through his record collection.

 

"Queen ok?"

 

"Perfect." Cas hummed happily and collapsed backwards onto Dean's bed.

 

Dean carefully slipped the record out of its sleeve and blew the dust off the player. He dropped the needle and fiddled with the volume until Freddie Mercury's voice hummed through the speaker.

 

_I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things_   
_We can do the tango just for two_   
_I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings_   
_Be your Valentino just for you_

Dean glanced back at Cas, who patted the bed next to him.

"Come lie!" Cas instructed. He'd smoked nearly non-stop since his first joint, and was a little high.

Dean relaxed onto the bed, propped up on one elbow.

Cas reached up, seemingly absentmindedly and brushed his fingers against Dean's chin.

"Thank you for everything, Dean. And I had a really good time with you today."

"I did too."

Before Dean knew what was happening, Cas had pulled him down and pressed their lips together. He froze, because, well, there was a pretty boy in his house. On his bed. Kissing him.

Castiel pulled away.

"Is that okay?"

"More than." Dean couldn't help smiling as he pulled Cas into another lingering kiss.

_Ooh love ooh loverboy_   
_What're you doin' tonight, hey boy_   
_Set my alarm, turn on my charm_   
_That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy_

 

 

 


End file.
